Gyromagnetic transmission lines generally include a magnetic material that is axially biased by an external magnetic field. For example, a gyromagnetic transmission line may be a coaxial transmission line filled with ferrite, or some other nonlinear magnetic material, that is axially biased by an external magnetic field. Gyromagnetic nonlinear transmission lines (NLTLs) have been demonstrated in high power microwave (HPM) circuits for radio frequency (RF) pulse generation. Gyromagnetic NLTLs may convert or modulate a flat top rectangular input pulse into an RF pulse during the propagation of the input pulse along the transmission line.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional gyromagnetic NLTL 10 with an input section 20, nonlinear magnetic section 30, and output section 40. An input pump pulse 50 is input to the input section 20. As the pump pulse propagates along the line, the RF wave generated becomes progressively longer, while the pump pulse becomes shorter. Part of the energy of the pump pulse converts to the energy of the RF wave and the other part of the energy dissipates at the shock wave front.